


Here's the Thing

by iaminlovewiththesky



Series: Yandere Asagao [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (just imagined but still present), Minor Violence, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminlovewiththesky/pseuds/iaminlovewiththesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the thing.<br/>He called dibs on Hana when they were just little kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's the Thing

                Here’s the thing.

                He called dibs on Hana when they were just little kids. Tiny little Austin Hargrave- who went by ‘Peanutbuttergamer’ just because she called him it once- was so in love with her. She was his first friend, his first love, his first sort of feeling towards _anyone_ other than himself. The best moment in his life was when she accepted the blue feather he offered her. The worst was when his parents forcibly took him away from her.

                Here’s the thing.

                He never forgot about her. Not when he went through elementary school and refused to answer to any teacher who called him anything but PBG. Not when he got to middle school and started to get taller and more handsome. Not when he began attending Asagao Academy and girls started asking him out. He barely even noticed them, anyway- it’s not like any of them were anything like his Hana. No one is like his Hana.

                Here’s the thing.

                He loves his friends, too. The whole Normal Boots Club. They’re nowhere near his feelings for Hana, but he still loves them, and he doesn’t want anything to happen to them. Jeff is okay, too, he guesses- it’d be boring if something happened to his favorite teammate. The rest of the people at his school are… inconsequential.

                Here’s the thing.

                Hana Mizuno shows up on the first day of classes, and he immediately knows it’s her. It’s just his gut instinct. Even if she’s older- even if she has glasses now- even if her hair is suddenly pink- he knows who she is. For a few moments, he lets himself doubt- she’s so quiet in her introduction, so shy when she sees his gaze on her, so quick to move out of the spotlight and back to her desk. It’s adorable, he thinks, and he just knows it’s his Hana.

                Here’s the thing.

                She doesn’t remember him. He knows she doesn’t, because if she did she would have come straight for him after class. If she did, she would have reacted to him mentioning all her old favorites from when they were kids. If she did, she would have called him Peanutbuttergamer instead of just PBG. And if she did, she would have promised to come to his soccer game, instead of just saying she doesn’t like sports and then trying to backtrack when she sees how disappointed he is… It’s okay, though, he soothes himself. She’ll remember him eventually.

                Here’s the thing.

                He’s waiting for her to come ask him to the Flower Festival. He doesn’t know why she wouldn’t- even though she decided she’d rather hang out with the other Normal Boots members rather than him, she still has to remember deep down, right? She still has to feel that pull towards him. She still has to ask him out to the festival because who else would she ask?

                Here’s the thing.

                She doesn’t ask him.

                Here’s the thing.

                He doesn’t think he would have minded, really, if she asked out one of the Normal Boots members. They are his friends, and he loves them. He could never, ever hurt them- and besides, it still would have kept his Hana close to him. He even imagines her dating them- Shane, with his thing for pink-haired girls, Jirard, with his need to protect people, Jared, with how much he cares for genuine people, and good lord is Hana genuine- and he only feels a little jealous.

                Here’s the thing.

                She doesn’t ask out another Normal Boots member.

                Here’s the thing.

                Hana ends up at the Flower Festival with Ian. PBG doesn’t go himself. Why bother if she’s going to be with someone else? He lies on the floor of his room and plays Harvest Noon, remembering the day he gave her a blue feather over and over again. He still has a good chance, though, he thinks- it’s not like she’s on an _actual_ date with the most out boy in school.

                Here’s the thing.

                She starts spending all her time with the Hidden Block club. He tries to talk to her- maybe if he actually talks to her about her memories, she’ll remember?- but she doesn’t even notice him, too busy on her quest to find out what’s wrong with Ian. _Ian._ Does she actually have a crush on him, even when it’s hopeless?

                Here’s the thing.

                He sees her go into the recording studio alone, with Luke. He sees her walk out, looking flustered and upset. For the first time, he thinks that he really wants to hurt someone. Instead, when he goes in for PB&J, he steals all of Luke’s recorded tapes and destroys them, except for the one where she tries to rap. _He plays that over and over in the booth, alone._

                Here’s the thing.

                The moment he sees Jeff kiss Hana on the bleachers, he loses a minute of time. One moment he’s yelling at Jeff- _he doesn’t even know what he’s saying he just wants Jeff to stop-_ and then Jeff is under the bleachers, curled up in pain from a soccer ball hitting him in the chest. He automatically yells an apology. He doesn’t mean it.

                Here’s the thing.

                He’s nearby when she tries to ask Caddy what he knows about Ian. It’s just a coincidence. Really. But he sees Caddy raise the gun, and even when it’s not pointed at her, his first instinct is to grab the gun out of his hand and shoot it straight between Caddy’s eyes. He forces himself to stay still- _what would Hana think, if she had to watch someone die? He couldn’t do that to her-_ and watches her rush away.

                Here’s the thing.

                He watches her have a casual chat with Jimmy. _Still asking about Ian, why does she even care so much? It’s not like he cares about her like I do._ He can’t hear what they’re saying, but she leaves with a smile and a comment that makes Jimmy blush bright red. He’s shaking in anger when he sees the dumb look on Jimmy’s face. _I’m jealous._

Here’s the thing.

                He knows it’s wrong to follow her when she’s searching for Wallid _and the longer I follow her the more likely she’ll notice_ but he can’t bring himself to stop. She spends a while searching before finally finding him in the nurse’s office _and each step of the way I just want to tell her to stop, please, Ian doesn’t matter this much, none of them matter this much, just come back to me!_ They just talk, which he finds to be a relief _no more guns or goddamn blushing or any other obnoxiousness_ until Jeff shows up, saying something about a party.

                Here’s the thing.

                After their party, she drops out of the tournament. She drops out of Normal Boots club. She joins Hidden Block.

                Here’s the thing.

                _They can’t have her._


End file.
